1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods of water treatment having a low potential for scale formation and, in particular, to reducing the potential for scale formation in systems that utilize electrically-motivated separation apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrically-motivated separation apparatus including, but not limited to, electrodialysis as well as electrodeionization devices, have been used to treat water. For example, Liang et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,649,037, disclose an electrodeionization apparatus and method for purifying a fluid by removing the ionizable species.